


Xingese Summer Nights

by gay-theprayaway (otomemiyakatsumi331)



Series: "Another Sort of Happy Ending" Verse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Festivals, Fireworks, First Time, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Winry is a born dirty talker, edling implied, edwin mentioned, lingfan mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomemiyakatsumi331/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: Lan Fan takes Winry to the Xingese summer festival in the capital. How ever will Winry hide her huge crush on Lan Fan (and should she even hide it?)





	

“What did you have in mind for tonight?” Winry asked Lan Fan as they ate a light dinner. They sat alone in the informal dining room of the Xingese palace. Ed and Ling were off in one of the innumerable rooms doing heaven knows what to each other, so Winry found herself with Lan Fan as her host. Lan Fan was as relaxed as Winry ever saw her, mask cast off and the set of her face calm. 

“Well, tonight is the summer street festival, so I thought we might go to that.”

“Summer street festival?” 

“Yes, it’s a Xingese tradition to host festivities and offer prayers that the season offers good growing weather. Of course nowadays most people around the capital aren’t farmers, but we still hold the celebration. There will be vendors, performers, a light show, and fireworks.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Winry said, adding privately that it also sounded more than a little romantic. Her feelings for Lan Fan had been in flux the last few times they’d visited. It’s not like it came as much of a surprise, some youthful experimentation in Rush Valley had let her know quite positively that she very much liked girls as well. Not to mention that Lan Fan was drop dead gorgeous and one of her closest friends. She had mentioned her little crush to Ed in passing, but it seemed that with this trip especially Lan Fan was determined to capture Winry’s heart. Though, perhaps Winry was reading too deeply into it. After all, entertaining guests was serious business at the Emperor’s Palace, even if those guests had been there about a million times before.

The sun was setting as they left the palace. Years of visiting had taught Winry that when in Xing, you wear the clothes you’re offered by natives. She was thankful for the airy silk robe she wore now, as even in the evening the air was still heavy and hot. An occasional cool breeze floated by to brush against the back of her neck.

The scene set before her was gorgeous. The entirety of the main avenue in the Xingese capital was cordoned off from vehicles and bustled with people. Colorful paper lanterns strung along building fronts glowed in the fading light and the scent of a dozen delicious food stands drifted toward her nose. Everything was a mess of jewel tones and sounds and bumping elbows. 

Lan Fan offered her arm, which Winry accepted, feeling a sweet little clench of happiness as she did. She let Lan Fan lead her through the crowds, content to simply enjoy the sights, sounds, and scents she was presented with. Lan Fan’s hair shone black and gold in the lights of the festival, and her easygoing expression did not help Winry’s growing urge to kiss her.

Despite the growing distraction that was her crush, Winry did her best to enjoy the experience of the festival. She tried her hand at some of the games and quickly learned that she was shockingly bad at most of them. However, she enjoyed looking at the works of the craftsmen, especially when Lan Fan pointed her towards a traveling Amestrian automail mechanic. He started when Winry introduced herself, and she felt a surge of pride to have her work recognized. She spoke with him about her craft for nearly half an hour before realizing that Lan Fan was most likely bored to death. 

Upon turning around, however, Lan Fan was gone. Winry found her a few stalls down, studying a set of throwing stars at another vendor’s table. Winry humored her for a few minutes, admiring the intricate metal work in the weapons, picking up some new inspiration for when she got home. Perhaps she would see if Ed would let her try some ornate engraving on his leg.

Night had dropped completely over the sky as she and Lan Fan leaned against one of the stores, eating fried meat and vegetable kabobs. Winry was positive that she walked away carrying more than a few extra pounds every time she came to Xing. They people watched for a time, letting a comfortable silence hang between them. Lan Fan was the first to break it.

“The fireworks will start soon. There’s a nice place to sit and watch nearby, if you’d like.”

Winry agreed and found herself led arm in arm again, winding through the capital streets until the noise and lights of the festival faded into the background. The side streets were nearly abandoned, and they slowed to a slightly lazier stroll without hordes of people to push through. 

The place in question turned out to be a grassy hillside at the edge of a lake bordering the palace. Winry could see the stars reflected in the lake’s still surface. It was quiet and tranquil, without a hint of the busy thoroughfare they had just come from.

“It’s beautiful,” Winry said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the place.

“Sometimes I accompany his highness here, when we are free enough to watch the fireworks.”

Winry felt a little nervous blush creep into her cheeks. Lan Fan knowingly took her to such a special and dare she say romantic spot. They settled on the grass, and Winry tried her best to disguise how she scooted closer to Lan Fan’s side. 

As if on cue, the first firework shot up and exploded in a burst of light across the inky sky. Green fireworks that crackled, red ones that left an imprint on her eyelids, blue ones that faded to purple as they fizzled out, and her favorites - the golden ones that looked like crystalline showers in the sky. Winry felt each explosion shake inside her chest. She had always wondered what exactly it was that made colorful explosions so romantic, but here she was with a bubble of feelings threatening to burst inside her ribcage.

She wasn’t sure if Lan Fan noticed her stolen glances, but there was no way that she didn’t notice the way Winry was almost leaning into her. Even through fabric and a half inch of space, Winry could feel Lan Fan’s warmth. It made her want to nuzzle in, curl up against Lan Fan as the colorful sparks danced above their heads.

All too soon the fireworks ended, but Lan Fan made no move to leave. She simply gazed up at the tendrils of smoke clearing from the sky, revealing the stars once more. 

“The water looks pretty from here. Would you like to… go in?” Winry asked, trying her best not to stumble over the words. Lan Fan glanced at her with that inquisitive, considering look of hers.

“Come on, it’s still warm out and I bet the water is cool.” Winry scampered down the hill to where the grass gave way to sand. She discarded her sandals and dipped her toes into the water. A look over her shoulder confirmed that Lan Fan was following at a slightly more sedate pace.

Boldness and adrenaline taking over, she untied her robe at the waist and let it drop from her shoulders. Lan Fan’s quiet steps behind her stuttered to a halt. Heart pounding, Winry let the fabric slide down past her hips and tossed it aside. She stood in the moonlight on the lakeshore in nothing but her panties. The warm night air wrapped thick around her skin and she waded into the shallows.

“Coming?” she asked, shooting a coquettish smile over her shoulder at Lan Fan. Her expression was carefully controlled, which Winry knew meant that she was doing her best to fight down an emotion. Her face wavered, and then she began stripping down as well. Winry couldn’t help but peek.

She waded deeper until the water nearly reached her armpits, gasping as it cleared her navel, then her nipples. Lan Fan followed not far behind her, coming to a stop about an arm’s length to Winry’s left.

“Thank you for showing me this place,” Winry said, closing the gap between them little by little. Lan Fan wouldn’t meet her gaze, but Winry couldn’t say she didn’t understand. She knew what it was like to come to a crucial moment and let it slip by because of fear. But she also knew that when she saw something she wanted, all she could do was reach out for it and hope for the best.

Winry might have been the one to initiate the kiss, but Lan Fan was the one to close the space between their lips. It was a strangely sensual and vulnerable feeling, kissing Lan Fan with the water lapping around them, both nearly naked in the nighttime.

Tentatively, not wanting to cross any unspoken boundaries, Winry placed one hand on Lan Fan’s waist and cupped her face with the other hand. It had been such a long time since she’d last kissed a girl that she’d almost forgotten how soft it was. Winry traced her fingers up and down the line of Lan Fan’s spine, feeling how flexing muscles corded her back. Winry shivered at the cold touch of Lan Fan’s automail between her shoulder blades, but gratefully allowed herself to be pulled flush to Lan Fan’s chest. They pressed skin on skin as they kissed in the moonlight.

One of the oddest things about kissing girls was how time seemed to disappear into the moment. With no boys sporting erections to rush things along, they could spend as much or as little time as they wanted just kissing. Winry toyed gently with the shell of Lan Fan’s ear as their kisses ebbed and flowed from deep and passionate to soft and brushing back to deep once more. Winry listened closely to the small sounds and little movements Lan Fan made. She was subtle in all of her ways, and Winry didn’t expect Lan Fan to suddenly become demanding and outspoken even with this new level of intimacy. She actually rather enjoyed having to be so observant, having to pay such close attention to every little act. It kept her grounded in the moment.

Lan Fan ducked her head into Winry’s collarbone, a graceful but obvious way of saying she needed a moment’s break. She let Lan Fan collect herself, rubbing gentle circles against her neck.

“His highness always told me that I was free to take other lovers as he does, but there was never anyone before…”

“You’re lovely,” Winry said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “And we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can keep it like this if you’d like.”

Lan Fan considered that for a moment. “No. I want more. I don’t want for much, but I want more of this.”

“I’d like that very much,” Winry said.

“Perhaps not chest deep in a lake though,” Lan Fan suggested, seeming to register once more where they were. 

“There are a great number of very comfortable beds and cushions back at the palace.”

“So there are,” Lan Fan agreed. She led Winry back into the shallows by the hand, still studiously keeping her eyes trained away from Winry’s bare chest.

“You’re very beautiful, you know,” Winry said to her, brushing the wet ends of her dark hair over her shoulder. Lan Fan didn’t respond, but from the way she squeezed Winry’s hand, her compliment hadn’t gone unappreciated. They gathered up their clothes while rivulets of water dripped down their legs. The cool breeze was picking up once more and it raised goosebumps on Winry’s skin. The walk back to the palace was short but Winry could feel her heart hammering the entire time. She led Lan Fan back to her and Ed’s room, assuming that Ed would most likely be sleeping in one of Ling’s chambers. Which reminded her that she had yet to tell Ed.

“I’ll be right back,” Winry told Lan Fan before she dashed off into the hall to find her fiance. She had hardly rounded the corner when she nearly bumped into Ed, who had his hair down and was wearing a loosely tied off robe.

“What are you running around for?” he asked, grabbing her elbows to steady her as she backpedaled.

“I was looking for you actually. Something awesome happened!” She explained as succinctly as possible.

“Hey that’s great!” Ed said. “Have fun, tell me how it goes. I’m gonna head to bed now.” He pecked her before meandering back off down the hall. With all of her bursting excitement, Winry almost couldn’t resist sprinting back to her room. However, she managed to hold back and go at a slightly more reasonable pace, figuring it might be bad form to show up panting. 

Lan Fan had her back to the door when Winry stepped back inside, but Winry knew that she could sense her qi. She continued to finger comb out her hair.

“Can I brush it for you?” Winry asked, dancing one hand lightly across Lan Fan’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Lan Fan said quietly. Winry picked up the ornate brush she’d inherited from her mother from the nightstand and stroked the soft bristles through still-damp black hair.

“Had you ever kissed another girl before earlier?” Winry asked.

“No, never.”

“How long have you known that you liked girls?”

“A while now. It’s mostly just you.” Winry felt blush rise to her cheeks at the sweet honesty in Lan Fan’s voice. By that point Lan Fan’s hair was quite thoroughly brushed out. Winry set the brush aside and began lightly massaging Lan Fan’s shoulders instead.

“Have you been thinking about me?”

“Yes,” Lan Fan whispered.

“When do you think about me?”

“When the Emperor is away, when I’m alone at night.”

“Do you touch yourself?” Winry asked, rolling Lan Fan down to lay on her stomach.

“Yes.” Lan Fan’s voice was muffled by the pillow as Winry pressed deeply into the muscles of her back.

“What do you imagine while you touch yourself?” Winry pushed her. Lan Fan shook her head faintly and Winry stroked a thumb against her cheek. “It’s alright, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I… I think about kissing you. I think about your hands, and your body.”

“Good,” Winry encouraged her, as she flipped Lan Fan onto her back. Winry’s hair curtained around their faces and she allowed herself a moment to look at Lan Fan’s pretty, dark eyes before leaning in for a kiss. She let her leg settle between Lan Fan’s and pressed her thigh up between them, still giving Lan Fan space enough to duck out if she needed. Lan Fan made no move to escape. She pushed back against Winry, melting into the kiss. 

“Did you think about this?” Winry asked as she skimmed Lan Fan’s sides.

“Yes,” Lan Fan sighed as she wriggled under Winry’s touch.

“Can I take this off?” Winry asked, curling her fingers in the bottom of Lan Fan’s shirt. Lan Fan nodded, face turned away from Winry. Slowly, pressing kisses along her belly, Winry pulled the shirt up and over Lan Fan’s head. As soon as it was off, she leaned back in to pepper Lan Fan’s face with kisses before going to work on her neck. The subtle scent of her skin was intoxicating as Winry nosed along her collarbone and shoulders. As she did she trailed a hand up from Lan Fan’s hip to cover her breast. With one fingernail she traced a little circle around the nipple and felt goosebumps rise under her touch.

Winry sat up for a moment to push her silk robe off her shoulders once more. This time, Lan Fan took her in fully rather than averting her eyes and Winry leaned back over her with a smile. With the barest brush of lips she worked her way down from the divot in Lan Fan’s collarbone to the space between her breasts. She turned her tongue on one of them, kneading gently at the other. Lan Fan let out a sigh of contentment. With her free hand Winry pulled Lan Fan’s hand to the back of her head. She let out a sigh of her own as Lan Fan obligingly wrapped her fingers in Winry’s hair. It was nowhere near as tight as she would like, but those fingers massaged soothingly against her scalp as she switched her ministrations over to Lan Fan’s other breast. 

“What do you want me to do?” Winry asked, continuing to palm Lan Fan’s breasts. Lan Fan was breathing heavily, a lovely pink blush coloring the tops of her cheeks. She continued to push up against Winry’s touch, but bit her lip as if to prevent herself from saying something. “Lan Fan,” Winry whispered, leaning down across her torso to graze her ear, “I need you to tell me what you want me to do to you. I want to hear you say it. I know that Ling’s taken your innocence, so I need you to tell me dirty, beautiful things to do to you. I want to know how to use you.”

“Please,” Lan Fan finally sighed, wrapping her legs tightly around Winry’s hips.

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck me,” Lan Fan said, a blush coloring her whole face.

“I wonder how you learned to say such naughty things in Amestrian…” Winry said and leaned down for a kiss. “But since you were such a good girl and told me, I suppose I should reward you.” Winry hadn’t really meant for her dominant side to come out and play, but if Lan Fan was enjoying it she would absolutely keep going. It was actually quite new and exciting for her to be with a woman this way. Frankly she hadn’t slept with any girl since Paninya back in Rush Valley and that had been more like sweet teenage fumbling than anything toe-curlingly hot.

“I’m going to take these off,” she told Lan Fan, her fingers already pulling at the waist of Lan Fan’s pants, “and I want you to put your hands against the headboard and stay there until I tell you.”

Lan Fan obligingly lifted her hips, allowing Winry to slide her pants off. She was left mostly naked, covered only by the thin fabric of her panties. Winry ran proprietary hands down her thighs and teasingly ran one finger along the outside of the silky fabric right where Lan Fan wanted it most. She smiled devilishly at the jump that it caused, then she slid off the bed. Lan Fan kept her hands obediently on the headboard as Winry walked over to her bags.

“Close your eyes,” she added as an afterthought. After all, anticipation was the best part in most cases. She was thanking her lucky stars that she and Ed had thought to bring their bag of toys along, ‘just in case’, as she had said. Rifling quickly through the various sex toys, her fingers closed around the one she wanted. It was one of her favorites, a mid sized metal dildo complete with a harness. Shedding her robe completely along with her panties, she stepped into the loops and tightened the straps around her hips.

She clambered back onto the bed and pressed another kiss to Lan Fan’s slightly parted lips. The cold metal of the dildo brushed against one of Lan Fan’s splayed thighs and Winry felt her twitch. 

“Don’t worry,” Winry whispered to her, easing her with a gentle hand cupping her cheek. “We’re not going to use that just yet. I want you to be ready, begging me for it. But I need you to keep your eyes closed for me like a good girl.”

Lan Fan released a breathy sigh at that, and Winry took it as her sign to move her hand from Lan Fan’s cheek back to her breast. Her lips followed quickly, tracing a path down between sloping breasts and over the divot of the belly button. Her chin met fabric. Winry dragged her mouth over to the rise of Lan Fan’s hip and took the silk between her teeth. With, frankly, more finesse than she expected of herself she tugged the panties down across the expanse of Lan Fan’s thighs, her teeth scraping gently as she went. Lan Fan shuddered under her but obligingly kicked the offending garment the rest of the way off. 

Winry leaned her head adoringly against Lan Fan’s knee as she took in the sight. The pink peeking out from the sleek, dark curls was a shocking contrast to the rest of Lan Fan’s tawny skin. Winry could see the slickness already gathered at her entrance and it was all she could do to not bury her lips and tongue in it. Instead she smoothed her hands along the insides of Lan Fan’s thighs, favoring her with a fingertip gently tracing around the outside of the pinkness. 

Lan Fan let her legs fall further apart, inviting Winry to scoot closer between them. She knew only too well the acute feeling of embarrassment and arousal that came from a person staring you down so intimately. Therefore she pressed comforting kisses against Lan Fan’s belly as her fingers began teasing between the lips. Something between a moan and a sigh slipped out of Lan Fan’s mouth and Winry clenched her legs as a spike of arousal flared between her own legs.

“You’re so wet for me,” Winry cooed into Lan Fan’s skin and was rewarded when Lan Fan’s hands curled tighter into the pillow above her head. “You look perfect, all laid out like this.”

She trailed back down, her nose skimming along and she pressed a chaste kiss between Lan Fan’s legs. Then she parted her lips to taste. Lan Fan sighed again as Winry tongued at her clit. Winry wasn’t ashamed to admit that she had tasted herself plenty of times, and she enjoyed the differences she noticed as Lan Fan’s taste touched her tongue and the scent filled her nose. It had the ever so slight bitter edge of just coming off a period, but above that it was delightfully salty. She sucked in for a moment, just enough to tease Lan Fan with the intense sensation before pulling her mouth off completely. Lan Fan was biting her lip when Winry glanced up at her.

“Do you want my fingers inside you?” Winry drawled, tracing lazy patterns across Lan Fan’s belly.

“Yes,” Lan Fan breathed, pushing her hips towards the warmth of Winry’s body.

Winry briefly considered dragging it out further, but she couldn’t bring herself to with Lan Fan looking so needy beneath her hands. So she traced her fingers right back down to Lan Fan’s entrance. Carefully she pressed her first finger into the inviting silkiness. Initially, she simply worked her finger in and out. Lan Fan sucked in a deep breath when she did finally curl her finger upwards.

“Another, please,” Lan Fan sighed. Her voice was breathless in a way that Winry rarely heard it. Winry gladly unfurled her middle finger to press it into the slick heat as well. She could feel Lan Fan pulling around her, trying to push her fingers harder against that sweet spot within.

“You feel so good around my fingers, so hot, and wet, and soft,” Winry praised her, rubbing relentlessly against the spot. Her free hand had dipped between her own legs, nudging the straps out of the way to stroke her clit. She continued for a few moments longer before stilling her fingers just to watch Lan Fan squirm.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” Winry asked, leaning up to mouth at Lan Fan’s breasts again.

“Yes.. yes, please.” Lan Fan arched her chest up into Winry’s mouth. Winry pulled out her fingers, causing Lan Fan to huff slightly at the loss. She curled one hand around the toy hanging between her legs, warming it with her palm as she reached for the oil on the nightstand. Satisfied that the metal wouldn’t be too shockingly cold, Winry slicked it up and guided it to Lan Fan’s entrance.

“Let me see your expression, so I know I’m not hurting you,” Winry said, rubbing gently at the back of Lan Fan’s thigh. Lan Fan opened her eyes and gazed into Winry’s. It sent a tingle running down Winry’s spine to know that Lan Fan had willingly kept them shut only at Winry’s word.

The toy itself wasn’t too large - Winry knew for a fact that Ling was larger - but she kept her eyes carefully trained on Lan Fan’s face anyway as she slid inside. She’d apparently not needed to worry. Lan Fan breathed evenly as the metal slipped inside her until Winry’s hips were flush with the back of Lan Fan’s thighs. Steadily, Winry pulled back before pushing back in. Lan Fan’s breath hitched beautifully with each thrust, her eyelids fluttering low in pleasure.

“Touch yourself while I fuck you,” Winry said, partially because she wanted to ensure Lan Fan finished, partially because it was hot. Lan Fan breathed out her agreement, reaching between her legs to rub in counterpoint to Winry’s thrusts. Just watching Lan Fan come apart beneath her was enough to make Winry’s arousal so acute it was almost uncomfortable.

“Ah-” Lan Fan cried as her hips arched off the sheets. Winry braced her arms in the mattress and drove more quickly still into Lan Fan, eager to bring her to completion. Obscene, wet noises filled the air around them as they panted in unison. At last, Lan Fan’s hips began twitching and her face scrunched up in an expression of ecstasy and relief. Winry pumped her through it, doing her best to match the movements of Lan Fan’s fingers as she rode the spasms.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lan Fan’s hips dropped and her fingers came to a rest against her clit. Winry pulled her hips back and Lan Fan moaned softly as the toy slipped out of her. Winry deftly undid the straps as Lan Fan lay back, recovering. With the toy out of the way, Winry snuck her way back up to drape across Lan Fan’s body.

“You’re beautiful when you come,” she purred into Lan Fan’s ear. She studied black, lazily contented eyes for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. She felt Lan Fan’s arm shift, then a palm was pressing between their bodies and Lan Fan’s fingers rubbed against her throbbing clit.

“Mmm, shit,” Winry hissed, grinding down into the touch. She levered herself up to give Lan Fan more room and gratefully bit down on the soft span of skin between neck and shoulder. “Please go faster, I’m so close,” she moaned against Lan Fan’s neck. 

Lan Fan pressed her fingers down hard on either side of Winry’s clit. The hot pressure in combination with a timely clench of her muscles sent Winry spiraling into a surprisingly intense orgasm. Her legs trembled as she rocked herself against Lan Fan’s hand. Choked moans escaped her mouth as waves of pleasure washed over her. As it died down to a warm buzz of satisfaction she collapsed shakily back down on top of Lan Fan. When she regained enough mental faculty to realize she might be crushing Lan Fan, Winry rolled to the side, still holding Lan Fan tightly to her. She nuzzled into the warm space between Lan Fan’s chin and breast.

“You doing alright?” Winry asked, feeling the post-orgasm contentment set in. If she was being honest with herself, she probably could have gone for another round. For the moment, however, she was content to press herself against as much of Lan Fan’s skin as possible.

“I’m wonderful.” Lan Fan’s lips settled against the top of Winry’s head. They remained still for a long moment, Winry listening to Lan Fan’s heart. Then she rolled back a few inches so she could see Lan Fan’s face. She couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face.

“If I’d known you would react like this, I would have initiated something earlier.”

“When would ‘earlier’ be, exactly?” Lan Fan asked, in the tone she used with Ling when she was trying to be coy and teasing. It made Winry want to have her way with her all over again.

“I mean, I’ve thought that you were beautiful ever since I met you. I suppose earlier might have been any of those times before now when I was all alone in here at night.”

Lan Fan pressed an adorably chaste kiss to her forehead. “Well, from now on I’d be happy to keep you company during those lonely nights.”

“I’d like that,” Winry murmured sleepily. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Of course.”

Winry’s last thought before drifting off to sleep was of how excited she was to wake up the next morning with Lan Fan by her side. 


End file.
